1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a mobile terminal including a flexible display unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
Terminals may be divided into mobile/portable terminals and stationary terminals according to their mobility. Also, mobile terminals may be classified into handheld terminals and vehicle mount terminals according to whether or not a user can directly carry the mobile terminal.
A multifunctional mobile terminal may be configured to capture still images or moving images, play music or video files, play games, receive broadcast and the like, so as to be implemented as an integrated multimedia player. Efforts are ongoing to support and increase the functionality of mobile terminals. Such efforts include software and hardware improvements, as well as changes and improvements in the structural components.
In general, mobile terminals have evolved with various forms of design. For example, flexible displays have attracted attention due to their light and non-fragile characteristics. Flexible displays allow for the creation of new user interfaces for which applications associated with glass substrate based displays in the related art have been limited or disabled. Thus, the need for a new input scheme using the characteristics of a flexible display has been widely acknowledged